U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,703 discloses a sheet cutting apparatus for severing a rapidly-moving web, such as printed paper, into cut sheets in two stages. In the first stage, spaced cuts are made along a transverse cutting line of the web. The web is trained between belts which support the cut portions of the web, and the uncut portions of the web are severed to separate sheets. The sheets are conveyed out of the cutting station and into further apparatus. Preferably, the belts for supporting the web during the second cutting operation are trained around the knife and anvil rolls which make the cuts. The purpose of the belts is to prevent the leading edge of the web or a cut sheet from being projected forward of its support, thus tending to become dog-eared or misfed. The cuts made at the first and second cutting stations can be arranged in various patterns to remedy mis-timing of the respective cutting stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,105 discloses an apparatus for cutting a web at a predetermined length and supplying the same. A cutting roller is provided on its peripheral surface with projecting cutting blades arranged at predetermined intervals circumferentially and extending axially out of the cutting roller. The cutting blades are pressed against the peripheral surface of the receiving roller so as to cut the portion of the web which has passed between the cutting and receiving rollers at a predetermined length. At the downstream side of the cutting means there is provided accelerating means which has a pair of accelerating rollers sandwiching the web and sending the web in the transporting direction at a speed slightly higher than the speed which the cutting means provides.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0018373 discloses a folder including a cut-off unit capable of varying and cutting a cut-off length of a web fed from a printing machine of the rotary printing machine, and a processor (such as a folder, etc.) for processing a sheet cut off by the cut-off unit. Between the cut-off unit and the processor, the folding machine further includes a first belt conveyor for conveying the sheet at a speed equal to the web, and a second belt conveyor for receiving the sheet from the first belt conveyor at a speed approximately equal to the sheet conveying speed of the first belt conveyor, then varying the conveying speed to a speed approximately equal to the sheet conveying speed of the processor, and delivering the sheet to processor.